cal_lewisfandomcom-20200213-history
Cal Lewis
Cal Lewis Cal Is A Super Hero Agent For S.U.P.E.R Who Keeps A Secret Away From His Parents Itseuped His Sister Jessica Who Also Fights His Arch Nemesis Gruntilda Winkybunion Cal Lewis Super Spy When Cal's Nemesis Grunty Passed Away Cal Has Retired From S.U.P.E.R. And When Matt Tailled Tailed On Cal He Got Grounded Then Decided To Run Away From Richmond, Maine But Cal Wanted To Finish Watching T.U.F.F. Puppy ''Then A Thunderstorm Came And Shocked Cal When He Was Trying To Fix The TV Then Somehow Cal Got Sucked In The TV Into The T.U.F.F. Puppy World And Into Petropolis By Boy puppet's Idem Coller Then Cal Became A New Member Of T.U.F.F. With Dudley And Kitty But When Cal Was Trying To Get His Idem Coller Back From Dudley He Through It At The Window And Broke It Now Cal Is Stuck In Petropolis Until His Coller Gets Fixed But Cal Got Back To Maine In The Movie ''Cal Lewis Super Spy The Movie: The Cal Went Back '' But Cal's Mom And Dad Was Not Happy When They Found Out Cal Was A T.U.F.F. Agent But Cal Beated Up The Villains Cal's Parents Were Proud Of Him And They Let Cal Stay In Petropolis With Dudley And Kitty But In The Final Episode And Movie Cal Lewis Super Spy 4: Cal's Final Mission When Kitty And Dudley Got Married And Moved Out Of Petropolis So Cal Retried From T.U.F.F. And Decided To Moved Back With His Parents So Cal Took A Spaceship Back To Richmond, Maine. Cal Lewis And The Clever Belovers After When Dudley And Kitty Got Married And Moved Out Of Petropolis Cal Decided To Move Back To Richmond, Maine But Cal's Spaceship Crashed Into An Asteroid When Cal Was In Space And Cal Crashed Landed In Cleverburg Where The Clever Belovers Live And Now Cal Is Stuck There Until The Clever Belovers Can Get Cal's Spaceship Repaired Friends *Boy puppet *Swan Duncan *Elizabeth Hadgpeth *James Bond *Pucca (Enemies At First Then Became Friends) *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Keswick *The Chief *Kristina Kittensworth *Michael O'Toole *Lord Of The Games (LOG) *Eli J. Brown *Joel *Jessie *The Clever Belovers Enemies *Gruntilda Wickybunion *Alec Trevelyan *Ring Ring *Verminious Snaptrap *D.O.O.M. *Matt *Calbot *Revan Wolf (Friends At First Then Became Enemies) *The Evil King Of Showdown Town *Evil Brains *Oddjob TV Shows And Movies *Cal Lewis '' *''Cal Lewis: Cal To The Future '' *''Cal Lewis Super Spy '' *''Cal Lewis Super Spy The Movie: The Cal Went Back '' *''Cal Lewis Super Spy 2: Night Of The Living Cal '' *''Cal Lewis Super Spy 3: Cal Returns To Showdown Town '' *''Cal Lewis Super Spy 4: Cal's Final Mission '' *''Cal Lewis And The Clever Belovers '' '' Locations *Richmond, Maine '' *''Petropolis '' *''Dreamlands'' *''Showdown Town '' *''Cleverburg '' Image Gallery Cal Lewis.png here_s_me_in_my_normal_t_u_f_f__outfit__by_undercovercatboy-d6j6lie.png|Cal In His Green Shirt And White Pants From Cal Meets Pac-Man Cal's Inflated Story.PNG|Cal In His Blue Button Shirt And Cyan Pants From Cal's Inflated Story Cal in this outfit from cmsp1yotd by zacharybaker-d6fhfml.png|Cal In His White Button Shirt From Cal Meets Spyro Part 1: Year Of The Dragon (CMSP1YOTD) Me In My Hero Outfit.PNG|Cal In His New Hero Outfit From Cal Meets Spyro Part 1: Year Of The Dragon (CMSP1YOTD) Ba cal by linkandrutofan-d6kq92g.png|Cal In His New Blue Suit From Revenge Of The Brains Me In My Train Outfit.PNG|Cal In His New Train Outfit Me In TP Cat Form As Calboy.PNG|Cal As Calboy Me In MLP Form As A Spy Brony.png|Cal As A Spy Brony Robyn and cal by linkandrutofan-d6d6djh.png|Cal And Robyn Everything will be fine cal by linkandrutofan-d6j41i5 (1).png|Kristina, Robyn Eil, Dudley, Kitty And Cat Cheering Up Cal Please get well kristina by linkandrutofan-d6k9ai3.png|Kitty, Dudley Eil And Cal Making Kristina Feel Better The chameleon kidnaps cal .png|Cal Gets Kidnapped By The Chameleon And Dudley And Kitty Cames To Save Him Eli and cat to the rescue by linkandrutofan-d6jprak.png|Eil And Cat Saving Cal From Snaptrap Kitty and cal hugging by linkandrutofan-d6eudpp.png|Cal And Kitty Hugging Robby Meets Cal.png|Robby Meets Cal For The First Time Kristina And Cal Kissing.jpg|Kristina Kisses Cal Good Bye From Cal Lewis Super Spy 4: Cal's Final Mission Gift 1 for undercovercatboy cal lewis in cb style by magic kristina kw-d6sbwpi.jpg|Cal In Clever Belovers Cat Form Me In CB Cat Form In My New Orange Shirt.PNG|Cal In Clever Belovers Cat Form In His New Outfit Category:Cal Lewis Characters Category:Cal Lewis Super Spy Characters Category:Cal and Tuff Puppy Characters Category:Cal Lewis Super Spy meets My Little Pony Characters Category:Cal Lewis Super Spy: The Cal Went Back Characters Category:Cal Lewis Super Spy 2 Characters Category:Cal Lewis Super Spy 3 Characters Category:Cal Lewis Super Spy 4 Characters Category:Cal Lewis And The Clever Belovers Characters Category:S.U.P.E.R. Category:T.U.F.F. Category:D.O.O.M. Category:MUTTS Category:The Clever Belovers